This invention relates to a spectrofluorophotometer having data processing functions, and more particularly to a spectrofluorophotometer suitably used for the measurement of a spectrum which requires a correcting treatment.
When the excitation or fluoroscence spectrum of a sample is determined by using a flurophotometer, the wavelength characteristics of the photometer including a light source, a spectroscope and a detector are superposed on a spectrum peculiar to the sample. Therefore, in order to obtain a spectrum peculiar to a sample, it is necessary to eliminate the effect of the wavelength characteristics of the photometer. To meet such a requirement, a beam of light from a light source is split by a beam splitter to obtain a ratio of the fluorometric intensities measured with a monitor detecting system and a fluoroscence detecting system and thereby eliminate the influence of the wavelength characteristics of a light source as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,567.
In order to eliminate the influences of the wavelengths of a spectroscope and a detector, a sample, the wavelength characteristics of which are known, is subjected to measurement in advance to determine the wavelength characteristics of the spectroscope and detector, and the spectrum correction is done after a sample, the wavelength characteristics of which are unknown, has been subjected to measurement, to obtain a spectrum peculiar to the latter sample.
The wavelength characteristics of a spectroscope vary depending upon slit width. Accordingly, the spectrum correction during the determination of the wavelength characteristics of a spectroscope and the spectrum correction during the measurement of a sample are carried out with the slit width set to a uniform level.
As a spectrum correcting treatment has been done widely in recent years, the development of the techniques for enabling such a treatment to be done with a high accuracy even when the slit width varies has strongly been demanded.